


Remolinos

by Marbius



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Body Hair, Crack, Domestic Violence, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Sexual Humor, Sexual Tension, Twincest
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 21:23:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8638606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marbius/pseuds/Marbius
Summary: De rizos a remolinos, al final del día es un asunto de gemelos.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Esta pic tuvo la culpa: https://scontent-dft4-1.xx.fbcdn.net/v/t1.0-9/15171160_875817945888915_5356928207254531848_n.jpg?oh=bbec92a7b065d8babba2bde39d496045&oe=58BB9941

**Remolinos**

 

—¡Joder contigo, mujer!

—¡No empieces, Jörg, o-…!

—Papá dijo una palabrota —murmuró Bill con la frente apoyada en el hombro de Tom, los dos sentados en lo alto de las escaleras mientras en la planta baja sus progenitores peleaban como si el mundo fuera su ring.

Aquello no era nuevo, no al menos dentro del hogar Kaulitz, donde cinco de cada siete cenas semanales acababan con una discusión, lo que a su vez invariablemente se convertía en Jörg saliendo de casa y dando un portazo, y en Simone llorando mientras lavaba los trastes frente al fregadero.

—Tienes que esforzarte más en mantener tu empleo y-…

—¡Lo hago! ¡No es mi culpa si los demás son unos idiotas que-…!

Los gritos aumentaron en intensidad, y lo mismo ocurrió con el agarre que Tom mantenía entrelazando sus dedos con los de Bill. En apariencia, representaba el rol del hermano mayor con el que tanto se había identificado desde nacimiento, pero por dentro estaba en igual o peor condición que Bill, quien lloraba en silencio con los labios encogidos en un rictus de dolor.

—¡Eres tú quien me pone así, Simone! —Reclamó Jörg antes de plantarle una bofetada a su mujer en el rostro y con ello enviarla directo al piso—. ¡¿Ves lo que me obligas a hacer?! ¡Es tu culpa!

Aquello fue la gota que derramó el jarrón. Tom se puso en pie, y halando a Bill consigo, se atrincheraron en su habitación bajo un raído y viejo edredón al que el relleno se le salía por entre las costuras deshilachadas, pero que no por ello calentaba menos.

Recostados de lado y de frente al otro, fue que Bill rompió a llorar como se habría de esperar en un crío de siete años al que el peso del mundo se le vino de pronto encima. Por inercia, Tom lo rodeó con sus brazos y lo apretó con toda la fuerza que sus delgados brazos eran capaces de ejercer.

Poco a poco el llanto cedió, y fue así como Bill relajó la fuerza de su agarre y se distrajo con lo que tenía más al alcance, que resultó ser Tom. En concreto, el cabello de Tom.

Su gemelo había estado dejándose crecer el cabello, o mejor dicho, se había negado rotundamente a subir a la silla del peluquero cada vez que acudían con su madre a su corte mensual, y el resultado al cabo de varias visitas era un cabello rubio y suave que Tom se colocaba por detrás de la oreja cada vez que le molestaba. Lo cual era la mayor parte del tiempo, pero antes muerto que confesarlo.

Jugueteando con un largo mechón que le nacía desde la frente y se extendía más largo que los demás hasta quedar sujeto detrás de la oreja de Tom, Bill continuó pasando los dedos por el sedoso cabello hasta que sus yemas se toparon con una textura diferente.

Olvidando la pelea que todavía llegaba a sus oídos en un murmullo oscilante, Bill se enfrascó en ensortijar entre su dedo aquel cabello que se asemejaba a la pelusa y a maravillarse con su forma ondulada.

—¿Qué haces? —Preguntó Tom, que bajo el efecto de las caricias de su gemelo, sentía los ojos pesados por el sueño.

—Es como una colita de cerdo… —Dijo Bill sin molestarse en una explicación más razonable—. Oink, oink…

—Basta…

—Un poquito más…

—Ok, pero sólo un poco.

Y ese ‘poquito más’ se convirtió en la terapia de distracción que los salvaguardó a ambos de la ansiedad propia de la circunstancia particular en la que se encontraban, y que se alargaría a lo largo del resto del año mientras sus padres concretaban lo que después pasaría a ser su separación oficial.

Pero mientras tanto, sólo un mimo en apariencia inocente de un hermano a otro.

 

Las rastas con las que Tom peinó su cabello a partir de los nueve años dieron pie a que Bill perdiera aquel rizo rebelde que le crecía a éste detrás de la oreja y cerca de la nuca. La desilusión que acompañó a ese cambio, sin embargo, fue pasajera, y pasó a convertirse en un dato inútil con el cual Tom molestaba a Bill cuando lo acusaba de ser un bebé que se chupara el dedo y necesitara de su frazada y su osito de peluche.

Y si bien aquello no iba tan alejado de la realidad, pronto cayó en desuso conforme transcurrieron los años y ambos se embarcaron en la confusa y dura etapa que era la adolescente.

Confusa por todos los cambios que ocurrían en sus cuerpos, y que para desagrado de Bill no se limitó a los cambios de voz y al estirarse más de diez centímetros en un verano, sino que abarcó otras áreas de índole más íntimo, como la presencia de sueños nocturnos que lo acosaban una o dos veces por semana, y la aparición de vello corporal donde antes reinaba la piel lampiña propia de un bebé. Que en cuanto a dura…

—Ugh, Tom —le rezongó Bill a su gemelo por tercera vez en la última media hora—, ponte una camiseta, por Diox santo.

Acostado en el sofá y vestido sólo con sus bóxers, Tom se encogió de hombros. —Nah. Hace demasiado calor para eso.

Sudando dentro de su propia playera, aun así Bill resopló. —Odio cuando te pasas el día desnudo en la sala.

—¿Qué, envidia? —Bromeó Tom alzando las cejas repetidas veces—. Además, tengo puestos mis bóxers, esto no es estar desnudo.

—Mamá no opina lo mismo.

—Ya, pero ella no está en casa, así que…

Recostándose sobre su espalda, Tom cambió de canal el televisor y procedió a ignorar a Bill, quien por espacio de cinco minutos se dedicó a lanzar miradas de rencor en su dirección sin que Tom se diera por aludido. Harto de ser ignorando, Bill concentró su atención en la pantalla, con ocasionales vistazos fugaces en los que su mirada recaía en la franja de vello, apenas visible, apenas existente, que corría del ombligo de Tom hasta… Bill tragó saliva… Hasta más allá de lo que sus bóxers permitían revelar.

El mismo Bill tenía una colección de vellos similar. Apenas unos cuantos, y de un color tan rubio que a ratos dudaba que fueran visibles. Idénticos a los de Tom porque, duh, gemelos monocigóticos… pero a la vez tan, pero tan diferentes. Porque ciertamente despertaban su interés, pero no los propios, sino los de Tom.

Tom, su gemelo, que en esos instantes tenía una mano sobre su vientre bajo y jugaba a tirar de ellos, alternando su brusquedad con movimientos que iban de arriba hacia abajo en un remedo de peinado.

Era casi como si estuviera acariciando a su gato Kasimir, eso si Kasimir de pronto se hubiera quedado calvo salvo por tres pelos mal distribuidos, y Bill no podía evitar sentirse cautivado.

—¿Qué? —Lo sacó Tom de su ensimismamiento.

—Uhhh… Nada.

—Si vas a volver a decir algo de que me ponga una playera, desde ahora te digo que-…

—Jo, que no es nada —refunfuñó Bill—. Y para que lo sepas, ni siquiera te estaba viendo a ti. Sólo tenía la mirada perdida.

Tom rió entre dientes. —Claaaro.

—Idiota —gruñó Bill, y el resto de su tarde incluyó el meter su mano por debajo de la camiseta que vestía y acariciarse esa línea de vello, que suave y casi aterciopelado, le hacía preguntarse si acaso la de Tom era igual en forma y textura.

Y Bill sólo quería corroborarlo…

 

La obsesión de Bill por el estado capilar de Tom no hizo más que ir en aumento conforme pasaban los años, que entre una y otra cosa, acabó por ser de dominio de su gemelo, quien sin tantos ambages se lo cuestionó.

—Eres raro…

—¡Pero…!

—Jodidamente raro —dicho con una sonrisa ladeada y los ojos chispeantes de picardía.

Eso o borrachera, aunque Bill se apostaba por lo segundo después de haberse bebido casi por completa la primera botella de vodka que habían comprado para celebrar que ya eran mayores de edad y tenían una identificación que los avalara. Para nada su primer trago de alcohol, y tampoco la primera borrachera que compartirían, pero sí una que recordarían y no precisamente por aquellas especificaciones.

—Te he atrapado mirándome en varias ocasiones —declaró Tom con la lengua torpe y curiosidad—. ¿Por qué?

—¿Uh?

—¿Por qué me miras tanto?

Bill se quedó con la mente en blanco. —Tommmi…

—Tan sólo dilo —prometió solemne—, no te juzgaré.

Abochornado, Bill colgó la cabeza y apoyó el mentón sobre su pecho. Sin raciocinio suficiente para elaborarlo en palabras, abordó su interés con una peculiaridad que después de tantos años de observación no había pasado desapercibida para él.

—¿Sabías que tus remolinos giran, uhm, en el sentido contrario a las manecillas del reloj?

Tom entrecerró los ojos. —¿Qué?

—Lo leí en algún lado —farfulló Bill con apuro—, que si tus remolinos estaban a la inversa eras gay.

—¿Gay? —Repitió Tom.

—O que tenías una alta probabilidad de serlo —se escurrió Bill por la tangente—. No me hagas caso. Ya ni siquiera recuerdo dónde lo leí. Igual pudo ser en el periódico que en una revista de farándula.

—¡Biiill! —Reclamó Tom, derribando la botella de vodka que había permanecido de pie entre los dos sobre la cama, y el resto de su contenido se derramó sobre el cubrecama arrugado.

—Mira el desastre que has hecho…

—¡Qué importa! —Luchó Tom por incorporarse, y frenético comenzó a desabrocharse el botón de sus jeans. Cuando sus dedos ya iban sobre la cremallera, Bill lo detuvo.

—¿Qué demonios crees que haces?

—Duh. —Tom puso los ojos en blanco—. Tienes que revisarme. Ya sabes, por si encuentras más remolinos que me comprometan a mí o a mi heterosexualidad. Creo que si le pedimos a Georg su plancha para el cabello podemos cambiarles la orientación y-…

—¡Estás borracho! —Lo acusó Bill, y por ende a su comportamiento absurdo.

—Tú también, pero seguro que podrás hacerlo. Confío en ti para esta tarea —y sin más ceremonia, Tom se bajó los pantalones con todo y ropa interior y se exhibió ante Bill, que en un ridículo gesto se llevó las manos al rostro y se cubrió con ellas, olvidando en el proceso cerrar los dedos, puesto que sus ojos grandes y de pupilas dilatadas lo traicionaron al enfocarse en el área sur de su gemelo—. ¿Y bien?

—Eso parece un remolino…

—¿Sí?

Apartando su camiseta tres tallas más grande, Tom comprobó que en efecto, su vello púbico contaba con un remolino de cabello que giraba a la derecha… ¿O era a la izquierda?

—Desde aquí parece que marca bien las horas —murmuró Tom para sí, pero entonces Bill se inclinó sobre él, y con el rostro a escasos centímetros de su pene semierecto (después de todo era un adolescente hormonal, y la atención, así fuera de su gemelo, despertaba en él bajas pasiones) dio su veredicto final.

—Noup, gira en sentido contrario.

—¡Revisa mejor!

—¡Revisa tú!

—¡Carajo! —Y sin decir ni “agua va”, Tom gateó hasta quedar de espaldas a Bill y se inclinó al frente, revelando la vista de su trasero desnudo y lo que de él quería que Bill analizara.

—¡Mierda, Tom!

—¿Y bien? —Preguntó éste sin cohibirse por la vista privilegiada que le daba a Bill de su área más íntima. Usando una mano para sostener su peso sobre la cama, utilizó la otra para sujetar una de sus nalgas y ampliar el campo de visión de su gemelo—. ¿Hacia dónde gira?

Bill balbuceó su respuesta.

—¿Qué?

—A la izquierda.

—Oh…

—¿Me haces verte el trasero y sólo piensas decir ‘oh’? —Gruñó Bill, pero Tom se mostró extrañamente relajado.

—Tal vez sí soy gay después de todo…

—¡¿Qué?!

—Uhm, que la verdad es que pensaba decírtelo desde hace tiempo.

—¡¿QUÉ?! —La expresión de Bill se convirtió en un poema, y en cambio Tom…

A pesar de lo extraño de las circunstancias, Tom sonreía, y tuvo el atino para una última palabra:

—Sorpresa…

 

Acostumbrarse a la novedad de que Tom era gay, según su definición personal, no le costó gran cosa a Bill, quien junto con su gemelo retomó a su vida normal como si nada hubiera pasado. Casi, porque la resaca que los recibió a la mañana siguiente fue una digna de guardarse en la memoria del mismo modo que aquella confesión que le había hecho Tom (igual que la imagen de su trasero desnudo), y que Bill atesoraría entre sus recuerdos más preciados hasta el día de su muerte.

A pesar de lo que podría suponerse, ni Tom salió del clóset ni tampoco volvió a manifestar ante Bill o ante cualquier otra persona que su orientación sexual era todo menos hetero. De hecho, fue por aquella temporada cuando su cacería de chicas con las cuales acostarse cesó por completo, y de manera tan abrupta que le hizo merecedor de un par de pullas por parte de Gustav y de Georg, quienes apenas podían creer el cambio operado en su personalidad.

Al respecto, Tom se contentó con darles una respuesta, que para mortificación de Bill, lo decía todo y a la vez nada.

—¿Ah, eso? Es que mis remolinos están a la inversa.

—¿Y eso qué coño significa? —Le cuestionó Georg con sorna.

—Bill lo explica mejor que yo —dictaminó Tom con calma, pero su gemelo levantó ambas manos al aire y denegó rápido con la cabeza.

—No me metas en esto.

—Déjalos. Apenas ellos dos se entienden —intervino Gustav, y hasta ahí llegó el entendimiento de aquel asunto.

O así habría sido, de no ser porque tres años después, y tras un largo periodo de sequía en el que no se le conoció pareja romántica o aventura de una noche, Tom tocó a la puerta de la recámara de Bill en la casa que compartían en LA, y sin esperar a que éste le franqueara el paso, el mayor de los gemelos se introdujo en el cuarto y señaló su pecho.

—Mira esto.

—¡TOMMM! —Chilló Bill, que hasta una fracción de segundo atrás se encontraba masturbándose y a punto de llegar al orgasmo. En su apuro, por cubrirse, Bill se tapó la entrepierna con su almohada favorita, y de mala gana tomó nota mental de apenas estuviera solo de nuevo, lanzar esa funda al cesto de ropa sucia—. ¿Es que no sabes tocar la puerta?

—Toqué, caray, es sólo que… Como sea —volvió Tom a la carga, y haciendo caso omiso de las mejillas arreboladas de su gemelo, fue a sentarse a su lado—. Mira bien y dime qué ves aquí.

Apuntándose con el dedo índice de la mano derecha el pezón del lado izquierdo, Tom aguardó de lo más impaciente a que Bill viera lo mismo que él.

—No sé, Tom… Es que-… ¿Ese lunar?

—Es tan evidente, no me digas que no lo notas —insistió Tom con una sonrisa creciente—. Vamos, Bill. Sé qué tu puedes.

—No jodas, no sé de qué carajos hablas, yo-…

A modo de pista, Tom rodeó el pezón en movimientos circulares que iban acordes al crecimiento del escaso vello que en los últimos años había llegado a madurar en su cuerpo. El ritmo hipnótico con el que lo hizo no le pasó desapercibido a Bill, quien observó los giros que iban en dirección opuesta a la de las manecillas del reloj y por lo tanto…

—¡¿Y por esto me interrumpiste?!

—Oh, vamos. Que esto es genial, ¿a que sí?

Bill estrujó con fuerza la almohada que tenía sobre su regazo. —Tom…

—¿Sabes? —Ignoró Tom su tono de voz bajo y similar al de un animal gruñendo—. Somos gemelos, ¿no? Y nunca antes lo había pensado, pero ¿en qué dirección giran tus-…?

—¡No es asunto tuyo! ¡Largo! —Gritó Bill, apuntando a la puerta con un dedo largo y amenazador.

—Pero…

—¡Largo, Tom! ¡LARGO!

Cabizbajo, con un puchero en los labios, Tom así lo hizo.

 

En un proceso paulatino que requirió de introspección, honestidad consigo mismo, y también altas dosis de humillación, Bill hubo de admitir que quizá las similitudes entre gemelos que había entre él y Tom no se reducían a tener una nariz idéntica y palmas de las manos con las mismas líneas grabadas en ellas. Esas semejanzas iban más sobre el terreno de las preferencias, que como comprobó Bill tras un par de meses de experimentación en la vida alternativa que les podía ofrecer LA, quizá lo suyo también eran los hombres, y quizá, sólo quizá… eso también tenía que ver con el hecho indiscutible de que también los remolinos de su vello corporal tendían a manifestarse en el sentido opuesto a las manecillas del reloj.

«Es eso o ya se me fue la olla», dictaminó por su cuenta ya tarde en la noche, con una mano en su vientre bajo y jugueteando con esa línea de vello que le iba del ombligo al pubis y que lo había empezado todo. «No», le contradijo esa voz que acompañaba a su consciencia, «eso va más atrás», y Bill recordó con asombrosa claridad el mechón de cabello que Tom tenía a la altura de la nuca y que lo había empezado todo.

En su interior, un nuevo remolino se manifestó, y fue imposible ignorarlo, porque iba más allá de un burdo crecimiento capilar. Lo que más se le asemejaba era un maelström que tenía como eje central su ombligo, y que amenazaba con engullirlo desde adentro hacia afuera. Y para no variar, al parpadear Bill lo visualizó corriendo a la inversa de lo que habría sido lo esperado.

—Oh Diox —musitó Bill, aterrado de lo que sentía.

Y como si con ello hubiera invocado a la otra mitad de su alma (¿qué era si no su vínculo de gemelos manifestándose en acción?), Tom abrió la puerta de su recámara sin mediar en ello una invitación, y avanzó adormilado y en penumbras hasta donde se encontraba Bill bajo las mantas.

—¿Qué-…?

Antes de que pudiera formular su pregunta, Tom le atajó. —Me llamaste.

—No es cierto.

—Sí. Te escuché —y en lugar de aludir a sus orejas, se llevó una mano al pecho—. Eras tú.  Oí tu voz a la perfección, no hay duda.

Bill suspiró, y levantó la esquina de su cobertor. —Ven acá.

Obediente, no tardó Tom en quedar a su costado y expectante. —¿Y bien?

—Uhhh…

—¿Tenía o no yo razón?

—¿De qué?

—Tus remolinos también giran a la izquierda.

—No… —Bill se humedeció los labios—. No todos. Tengo uno en la rodilla que-… ¡Oh!

Interrumpiéndolo, Tom lo besó en los labios y le robó el aliento.

—Lo investigué. Ajá… Y es un mito sin fundamentos. Es sólo eso.

—Pero… —Bill recibió otro beso de Tom—. Tus remolinos… —Un beso más—. Y los míos…

—Simples coincidencias —murmuró Tom cerniéndose sobre él y obligándolo a yacer sobre su espalda—. Aunque por ahí leí que la probabilidad de que un gemelo sea gay y el otro también es como del 30%.

—Tomi…

—¿Sí?

—No más.

—¿No? —Mohín, seguido de un puchero—. Pensé que también lo estabas disfrutando.

—No más datos estúpidos. Pero besos…

—Oh.

—Sí.

Uniendo sus labios en un beso largo en el que hubo atisbos de lengua, Bill lanzó su propia hipótesis al aire: Derecha o izquierda, lo que sentía por Tom definitivamente entraba en la categoría de remolino.

 

A la vuelta de unos meses, fue Shiro el que volvió a sacar a colación el tema, muy para divertimento de los gemelos, que para entonces habían olvidado su punto de partida.

—Esas fotografías que te tomaron la otra noche seguro que juegan a su favor en términos de publicidad. Pero Tom… ¿No sería hora de que hicieras algo con esos rizos?

—¿Cuáles rizos? —Fingió Tom desconocimiento, mientras desde el sillón en el que estaba sentado, sujetaba a Bill con un brazo sobre su espalda y le apretaba el hombro con cariño.

—Aquí —se tocó Shiro el área de la nuca—. Parece cabello de bebé, y se ha salido de control. Convierte tu _manbun_ casual en un _babybun_ de pena.

— _Babybun_ —se rió Bill, acercando el rostro al cuello de Tom, y con la punta de la nariz removiendo esos cabellos que por voluntad propia se ensortijaban después de cada ducha—. Me gusta como suena.

Resignado a que era parte de su encanto, Tom le guiñó un ojo a su gemelo. —Y espera a ver dónde más tengo rizos últimamente…

 

/*/*/*/*


End file.
